Scar's of a Ghost's Past
by xXLuminousMoonXx
Summary: Vegeta Ouji finally gets to go back to school after his father, who has abused him ever since his mother died, gets a job. Bulma Briefs, who is Vegeta's childhood friend, never stopped blaming herself for Vegeta getting hurt after she found out about what's been happening at home. After 7 years will Vegeta be able to get the love of his life back. Stupid summery. B/V bit of G/CC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Scars of a Ghost's Past**

Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ.

This is my first Bulma/Vegeta story so i'm kinda nervous. And if you're the readers who like my other story Blood Moon don't worry i'm still on it. Chapter 11 should be out as soon as i'm done typing it and i'm sorry for taking so long. And if you're DBZ Bulma/Vegeta lovers i'm sure you have probably read alot of stories like this but i promise you i will try to make it different. So if you're first time xXLuminousMoonXx readers: What's up. The names LuminousMoon and to others Moon-chan. Nice to meet you. :D :P ;) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Vegeta

Let me introduce my self. My name is Vegeta Ouju. I'm not like normal kids. As long as I can remember I have been abused by my father. It all started after my mother died of cancer when I was four. After that my dad grieved by drinking 24/7. Of course he has a job, which is the only time he is ever sober. His drinking led to anger, his anger led to violence and his violence led to days in the hospital for me. I was literally his punching bag.

Luckily that changes this year. I'm now 15 and I get to go to high school this year. My dad now has a full-time job so he can't watch me at home. He said I could go to high school as long as I don't mention my "Problems" at home. So tomorrow is when my life changes.

Bulma

_RING! RING! RING! CRASH! _Oh great another broken alarm clock. I tried to get to the snooze button but ended up knocking it over. Hey the name's Bulma Briefs so don't wear it out.

I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and sat up to turn on the T.V. next to my bed. Now, most people would just drink coffee or something like that to wake them up. Not me, though. I need some morning, recorded Family Guy to wake me up. I was finishing up the second part of the 'Stewie Killed Lois' episode. I was at the part where Brian and Stewie snuck into the CIA when my mom knocked on the door.

"Sweetie, are you up yet?" the gentle yet firm when mad voice of my mother asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute. I just have to get dressed." I yelled back.

Her footsteps got fainter as I paused where I was and shuffled through my closet for some clothes. Finally I found my favorite Bobby Jack shirt and my Levi jeans. Sweeping my blue hair into a pony tail, I grabbed my Converses and bag, and left. I stomped downstairs only to be brought into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom, c-can't breathe." I said gasping for air. She let me go and I took in some much needed breaths.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just heard some fantastic news." Uh oh. I hate good news from my mom. It's almost always about her.

"I just heard that your friend, Vegeta is returning to school today." I just stood there in silence. _Vegeta is returning to school._ I thought with excitement. The last time I saw Vegeta is when he left my house saying he wouldn't be able to see me anymore because of his father.

All the way on the walk to school I had a huge bright smile on my face. For once in my life, I couldn't wait to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****A/N: I dont own DBZ but the teachers are mine cause they are my teachers at school :P

Hey guys i know it has been a LONG while since i last updated and thats because i was working on one of my other stories: Blood Moon. Which i haven't even started on the next chapter. So the next month is going to be a little hard for me because my mom's surgery is on March 7th. Shes getting it on her shoulder and neck. Thats where her cancer hit her hard so she wont be able to do anything for a while and that means i have to help. Well enough of that enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

Vegeta's POV

As my dad pulled up to the curb of West City High School, I was a little nervous. I mean who wouldn't be. This is the first time I've been to school in 7 years. I grabbed my book bag and got out of the 2009 Chevy Camaro (My dream car ^.^) and made my way to the front door. I walked in and the first thing i saw was a bunch of people in their own groups outside their lockers talking. Yup. Normal high school. I made it to my given locker number and put the stuff I had in my bag in it. I was about to close it when a voice screamed my name.

"Vegeta!" I turned toward it and my heart stopped. My childhood best friend Bulma came running at my at a high speed. I had little time to prepare myself before she smacked right into me clutching my shirt like a lifeline. I smiled to myself. This is how she used to greet me when I came over to her house when we were kids. I looked down at the top of her head, making a mental list in my head of everything that had changed about her. The only thing i could find different is her hair. It was shorter the last time I saw her.

When she finally pulled away, I noticed that she was crying. I lifted my hand to wipe the tears away. When i pulled away my heart stopped, again, when she gave me a brilliant smile.

"I can't believe you're really here." She said trying to stop crying. "When my mom said that you were coming, I literally ran to school." I couldn't help but smile as she stood there wiping furiously at her eyes.

I instinctively pulled her into another bone crushing hug to comfort her in her time of need( i couldn't think of any way else to word this ^.^'). I whispered so softly into her ears that i wasn't sure she heard me.

"It's been 7 long years. How the hell can you still recognize me?" She giggled as she pulled away from my chest.

She smirked and said with a smart-ass tone, "How could I not? Who else has the kind of hair you do?" She gestured to my incredibly spiky hair. All of it literally stood up.

She laughed as I playfully glared at her. After a while her laughing died down to giggling then she stopped all together. She then started rummaging through her bag. I looked at her curiously when she finally pulled out a piece of paper. Realization dawned on me, that's her schedule.

"Can I see your schedule. I might be able to help you get to your classes." I handed her my schedule and a couple seconds later she handed it back to me.

"Okay we have 6 out of the 7 classes together, which is not uncommon. Luckily the one we don't have together is right next to each other so I can show you when the time comes."

I nodded stupidly and cried out when she pulled us to our first class. As my arm was literally being dragged out of its socket I couldn't help but thing this year is going to be one of the best throughout my whole life.

Bulma's POV

1st Hour Geometry Ms. Swimford

2nd Hour Graphics Mr. McMurray

3rd Hour LA II Ms. Bollinger

4th Hour Biology Mr. Horn

5th Hour World History Mr. Calkins

6th Hour Current Event/ Mr. Calkins

Psychology

7th Hour Computer Mr. Cundiff

Business

Applications

2nd Lunch

That was my schedule. The only class that was different from Vegeta's was Current Events because he has Speech with Ms. Dooley that hour. As I walked with (pulled) Vegeta into Geometry i quickly found two seats in the middle available. We sat down just as the late bell rang and Ms. Swimford walked into the classroom.

"Please quiet down and find a seat. Remember that's gonna be your seat for the next few months. I change it 2nd Semester." I cheered in my head that I'm gonna sit next to Vegeta for a while. Hopefully the rest of the teachers would let us choose our seats but i doubt it.

When she started roll call I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Bulma Briefs" I raised my hand and yelled here. After a few names I heard Vegeta's name "Vegeta Ouji" and it followed with a simple "Here".

After roll call she handed out syllabus'. Its the piece of paper that explains whats going to be going on in the class for the year. It also explains the punishments for being tardy or causing disruptions while she is teaching. I'd bet my life that's what the other classes are going to be doing too. So that means: NO HOMEWORK!

* * *

I decided to stop it here because for one it's time for me to go to sleep. Sometime this week or next i'm going to finish Bulma's POV throughout the school day. Since i haven't updated in a WHILE, i just thought i should do something.

Ja ne

Moon-Chan


End file.
